Computer expansion modules are available in a variety of form factors.
One example of a prior art expansion module is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,672. U.S. Pat. No. 5,808,672 describes a PCMCIA type computer expansion module incorporating a rotatable camera head. The rotatable camera head can be rotated in either the vertical direction or the horizontal direction. The expansion module is adopted so that the camera head can be aimed generally in the direction of a user when the expansion module is plugged into a side expansion slot of a notebook computer.
Another example of a prior art expansion module is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,272. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,292,272 an expansion module is described having a camera head pivotable between a first position wherein the imaging axis of the camera points upward and a second position wherein the imaging axis of the camera extend laterally with respect to the expansion module.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,118,485 describes a card type camera connected to an external host computer having an associated memory which is configured to access data stored in the associated memory of the host computer.
There is a need to add greater functionality to existing expansion modules as are represented by the above references.